Talk:Ed Flanders
Quick note to the people running the show here, Starscreamsfan is an established liar who's trolled AnimeNewsNetwork and the Transformers Wiki with this complete fabrication that Ed Flanders got involved in a ton of uncredited voice acting. He's pretended to be Ed Flanders' son in order to circulate this, and now apparently he's adding Stephen Keener and Wally Burr to the list of people he's allegedly "gotten in touch" with to perpetuate his lie. He should never be trusted in regards to anything voice-actor related, ever. --Detour (talk) 06:16, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Wow, He really has a big vandalism history here. But, come to think of it, I've analyzed my original character lists (don't know why I keep them) and, based on what it's on the G.I. Joe TV series page, he nails most of the credits. This is really odd coming from an internet felon. Most felons seem to randomly put roles on some actors, but it seems that this guy's random choices are most of the time correct. There is one exception, though. He lists Flanders as Wildweasel in the episode The Million Dollar Medic. According to my character lineup l keep of that episode, Corey Burton plays Wildweasel. I decided to watch G.I. Joe: The Movie, to find that Snakeeyes grunt. That grunt was recorded by Frank Welker. Flanders was in both G.I. Joe and Transformers as I recall, but we only used him as a reserve in Joe. According to my lists, Flanders played these characters (I won't list all of the characters since some of the secondary characters had a separate list which I'm trying to find): Joe Airborne in The Synthoid Conspiracy, Grunt in the Worlds Without End two-parter, Recondo in Spell of the Siren, Viper in The Viper is Coming, Stormavich in The Invaders and Storm Shadow in Operation Mind Menace. Transformers Powerful Robot in the fourth part of Five Faces of Darkness, Hardhead and Scorponok in The Rebirth, Hun-Grr in Money is Everything, Sharkticon and Quintesson in The Return of Optimus Prime and Abominus in Grimlock's New Brain and Money is Everything. Those may or may not be all of Flanders' characters, but I really don't remember if he played any others due to the amount of time that has passed since I worked on those series. Anyway, I hope this may help you. M. L. DePatie (talk) 14:58, March 21, 2014 (UTC) I forgot that he also played Zandar in the first part of Arise, Serpentor, Arise! I'm also trying to find my commercial character line-ups, but this is it for now. take care M.L. DePatie - Former Sound Engineer (talk) 15:04, March 21, 2014 (UTC) :Hi Starscreamsfan. Pulling an IGFlanders again? Sorry but this is still utterly unconvincing, that someone conveniently supporting your position just pops up out of nowhere claiming to be a reputable source that holds distinctive minutae regarding all the people who voiced all the incidentals of thirty-year old cartoons. And that you're coming forward with this on the GI Joe Wikia rather than go to Yojoe, HissTank, GeneralsJoes or JoeDeclassified with this information. :Not only that but having Ed Flanders on standby for the sole purpose of voicing all these incidental characters makes absolutely no sense. This is how incidental characters get their voices: the voice director goes "Hey Steve Blum, you're here to voice Cool Main Dude for this episode today, can you also provide a voice for Astonished Bystander #3 and Evil Henchman #5 while you're in session?". (and also Ed Flanders has most assuredly not voiced Powerful Robot in FFOD. That was unmistakably Neil Ross) --Detour (talk) 22:14, March 21, 2014 (UTC)